Friday The 13th: Rika's Truth
by Meganx
Summary: A story that envolves Takato and Rika. We find out untold secrets about Rika and does she belive in bad luck is it a risk for her to break a mirror or walk under a lader. But when she did it before it was a bad mistake... very bad...


DISCLAMIER: I don't own digimon but own all plot ideas in this story.

-----------------------------------------------

**Friday The 13th**

**Rika's Truth.......... **

-------------------------------------------

Takato woke up. He peered down at his calendar.

It was Friday, but not just any Friday, it was Friday the 13th.

"What!!!"

It was Takato's birthday today, on the unlucky day.

Rika's home-

Rika was sitting on the kitchen table eating her breakfast.

She was looking at the calendar and then realised that it was Takato's birthday!

"What"

Rika left her house and went into town to search for a present.

She got into town when her mobile rang. It was Takato.

"Hi Rika! I wonder what my present is"

"Hi! I'm just out in the high street and I wondered what you would like...I mean like me to wear.

"Well we are going to a posh restraint tonight..."said Takato happily.

"Right...something posh see ya!" Rika said trying to get off the phone.

"Bye, remember to stay off those cracks" Takato put the phone down.

Rika turned her mobile off and sighed. It was starting to rain. The rain was cold and was now coming down hard.

The drops ran down Rika's cheeks and made it look like she was crying.

The rain was turning into hailstones. But Rika continued to walk without an umbrella. The hailstones made a noise like African drums beating down on her head.

Rika sighed because she did not believe in bad luck or good luck. Friday the thirteenth was an ordinary day to Rika.

All the shops had nothing they where all closed the sweet shop wasn't even open.

There was a man cleaning a flat's window. He was standing on a metal ladder.

"Hey watch out young miss, you don't want to walk under a ladder today"

"I'm alright thanks", Rika sighed again and walked away.

Takato had always been scared of Friday the 13th, but Rika still didn't believe in bad luck. She had broken a mirror when she was a baby, but she never spoke of it or what happened. She knew though, she kept it all inside. She played it in her mind over and over again..........

_-Flashback-_

_Rika's mum came in from shopping._

"_Hey where's Rika"_

_Rika's mum Looked around for Rika. She went into the bathroom._

_Rika sat there with a broken mirror. She didn't know that it was Friday the 13thshe was a baby._

_Her mum really believed in these things such as bad luck._

_The next day her mum had to be rushed to hospital to have another baby. Rika was left on her own. She never got to see her mum again... A couple of days later some people came and saw her, she was rushed to an orphanage to be taken in care._

_When a lady came to adopt Rika the lady thought that Rika was just a baby and would forget about her mum and when she was older she would think that the lady had been her mum forever..._

_But she was wrong, Rika still remembered, but her mum's face was just a blur._

_The Rika never told the lady, that she still remembered her mum._

_But the person who the lady was married to didn't like Rika and they split up. Breaking a mirror was truly unlucky........._

_-End of flashback-_

It had began to thunder now... Rika looked around her for shelter from the rain. She saw some near a shop that had closed down.

She walked over and sat next to a man... a beggar.

The beggar noticed the sparkle of fear in Rika's eyes and just by one glance he could tell that she was scared.

"There no need to be scared young one", the beggar said in a soft and calming voice.

Rika jumped...

The beggar laughed, "Ha, ha, my names Al what's yours?"

"Rika"

"Nice name", said the beggar.

"Wait a minute did you say your name was Al?"

"Indeed", sighed the beggar

"But isn't that the name of this closed down shop, Al & Bernie Digimon card shop?"

Al sighed once more.

"Yeah"

"Then why is it closed down?" said Rika enthusiastically.

"No-one wants digimon cards anymore", sighed Al, "They want the key tomorrow morning"

"I could buy some, I know some-one who will defiantly put them to good use", said Rika.

"Ok, lets go in its shelter from the rain"

They walked into the shop.

"Ok, Rika chose which ones you want"

"Ok...I'll have:

A Renamon card,

A Argumon card,

A power up card, two,

A defence card, two,"

"Rika, do you want me to make a card for you?"

"Yes please, a Guilmon card"

"Who is Guilmon?"

"Oh... A friend of mine made this digimon up called Guilmon"

"Okay, just sit down and I'll be right back"

Al went into a storage room.

----------------------------------------

An hour later-

"Rika, here it is, just like you said a dinosaur type digimon"

"Thank you"

"Here are the other cards that you ordered"

"Here's the money", Rika said handing a fist full of £20 notes.

"Rika, you might have just saved my carrier, that's way more than enough..."

But before Al could say anymore Rika had run out the door.

It had stopped raining and wasn't wet and miserable anymore.

Rika had a smile on her face that was so big anyone could tell that she was happy.

------------------------------------------------

Restraint Rouge Peking-

Takato sat at a table for two.

"What's keeping Rika so long?"

Just that moment Rika appeared at the restraint door in a fine purple dress.

"I've got your present", said Rika as she was sitting down and making herself conferrable.

-------------------------------------------

- 30 minutes later-

"They had a nice menu didn't they Rika"

"Yes, crispy duck, everything"

"SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!"

The glasses broke and everyone fled. It was an earthquake, or that's how it felt. Everyone was screaming and babies were crying.

Rika and Takato rushed outside to see what was going on.

They looked to see... It was a digimon!

Rika got her digi-vice out from her pocket to find out what the digimon was.

"It's SteelMonocromon, Mega level", Rika shouted in amazement, "Don't worry Takato, me and Renamon can handle him"

"No Rika don't its to dangerous, leave it to me and Guilmon.

Are you ready Guilmon?"

Guilmon and Renamon appeared.

"Yeah"

"Lets do this"

"Wait, Takato"

"What"

"Use the card I gave you"

"Do you mean the Guilmon one?"

"Yeah"

"But what will that do?"

"Trust me!"

"Okay, here it goes"

Takato swiped a card through hid digi-vice.

X BIOMERGE ACTIVATE

Guilmon and Takato

DIGIVALATION

To...

Gallentmon Crimson mode

"Yeah!"

Rika began to think to herself..._if that card did that then the Renamon card should do the same._

Rika swiped the Renamon card through her digi-vice.

X BIOMERGE ACTIVATE

Renamon and Rika

DIGIVALATION

To...

Sykimon Light Mode

"Your going down"

"Look who has joined in", said Gallentmon

"Let's defeat him"

"Okay, CRIMSON SWORD", shouted Gallentmon.

"HOLY STRIKE", shouted Sykimon.

The attacks both hit SteelMonocromon and he vaporised.

The digimon and tamers returned to their usual form.

"There is never a dull day around here is there, Takato?"

"Nope, Rika, not one"

Guilmon turned round and looked at Takato.

"Takato", said Guilmon

"Yeah"

"I'm hungry"

"What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What about what", said Guilmon

"What about what, what, what"

"You said what first"

"No you did"

Rika and Renamon laughed.

"Yeah there is never a dull day is there?"

---------------------------------------------------

Meg: "I hope you enjoyed this and if you did you should read my other stories, such as Digimon GT and the Digi-venture"

Rika: "Yeah there will be different stories coming on different seasons and things like that... also there's a fic called Digimon Warped which sounds really good and involves the characters from season two and some new ones."

Meg: "Read and Review (R&R) I want some good reviews...PLEASE!!!!!!!!! So hit that button down there now and say something good!!!"


End file.
